Vater und Tochter
by BlackDog93
Summary: Hank Landry und seine Tochter kommen sich nach einem furchtbaren Vorfall endlich auch familiär näher. Prequel zu einer bald folgenden, viel längeren Geschichte.


General Hank Landry saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Die SG1 kam schon vor Stunden zurück, sowie viele andere Truppen von ihren Einsätzen. Er sollte sich schon längst auf dem Weg machen, doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich in seinem Kopf und er fand keine Ruhe sowie auch keine Kraft um zu gehen. Heute war ein Zwischenfall bei der Rückkehr des SG7- Teams geschehen, bei der vor allem Hank selbst verletzt wurde. Der Angreifer war dem Team gefolgt und wollte den Kommandierenden mitnehmen, um die Stellung im Stargate-Center zu schwächen. Das wurde zwar nur vermutet, denn Colonel Mitchell schoss den Angreifer nieder, bevor er Hank durch das Stargate ziehen konnte.

Doch dieser Vorfall hatte Narben hinterlassen. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen mussten aufgebessert werden, bevor nochmal ein Einsatz solche Folgen mit sich zieht. Der Angreifer wurde erst bemerkt als er durch das Tor trat und zu Hank in die Kommandozentrale gekommen war. Niemand hatte ihn bemerkt und alle Augen waren auf das Tor gerichtet gewesen.

Hank hatte keine Angst davor entführt oder gar getötet zu werden, solange er damit Menschenleben schützen kann, allen voran das Leben seiner Tochter. Doch der Gedanke daran, dass es jemanden möglich war unbemerkt durch das Tor zu gehen, ließ ihn nicht los. Nicht aus Angst um ihn selbst, sondern aus Angst um Carolyn.

Der Angreifer hatte ihn niedergeschlagen und mit einer Waffe auf jeden gezielt der sich bewegte. Gott sei Dank war Colonel Mitchell in der Lage gewesen seinen Vorgesetzten zu retten. Sie untersuchten die Leiche noch, um festzustellen, was für ein Wesen es war. Die Antwort würde auf sich warten lassen müssen.

Jemand klopfte an seiner Tür und Hank hob müde den Kopf.

„Du solltest nicht solange hierbleiben. Du hattest eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Du solltest im Bett liegen und dich kurieren."

Carolyn Lam, seine Tochter und Ärztin in dieser Station, blickte mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm. Er nickte wortlos und stand auf, schwankte jedoch und kippte leicht zur Seite. Carolyn konnte ihn noch rechtzeitig retten, bevor er zu Boden stürzte. Sie hielt ihn fester als nötig und blickte beunruhigt in sein Gesicht.

„Komm", sagte sie leise und stützte ihn auf dem Weg aus seinem Büro. Ohne reelle Anteilnahme ließ sich Landry von ihr führen, bemerkte nicht wohin sie ihn brachte. Erst als er auf dem Beifahrersitz erwachte, sagte er: „Du brauchst mich nicht zu fahren, mir geht es gut."

Sehr schwache Antwort, wenn man bedenkt, dass er bereits einmal nicht selbst auf den Beinen stehen konnte. Carolyn nahm davon keine Notiz und fuhr los. Auf der Fahrt sprachen sie kein Wort. Hanks Augen fielen zu und das ewige Pochen in seinem Kopf wurde etwas schwächer.

Carolyn sah an einer Ampel zu ihrem Vater und bemerkte mit Sorge wie erschöpft er aussah. Einmal mehr sah sie ihren Vater und dessen Handeln in einem anderen Licht.

Als er diesen Virus hatte und die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er starb, hatte sie schon sich eingestanden, vor welchen Gefahren er sie und ihre Mutter beschützt hatte. Sie konnte es als Kind nicht verstehen.

Aber sie erinnerte sich an die eine Nacht, wo ihre Eltern das erste Mal über Scheidung gesprochen hatten. Sie hatte an der Tür gelauscht und durch den Spalt ihren Vater gesehen. Er hatte damals auch so ausgesehen, so ausgebrannt und erschöpft, geistig wie physisch.

In all den Jahren hatte sie ihren Vater mit Ignoranz bestraft und mit Teilnahmslosigkeit. Doch als sie sich an diesen Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte, denselben welchen er im Schlafe trug, so wurde sie sich gewahr, welcher Druck schon damals auf ihn lastete.

Sie fuhr die Einfahrt zu seinem Haus hinauf und lächelte über den schön gepflegten Garten ihres Vaters. Er hatte für Pflanzen schon immer ein Händchen gehabt.

Carolyn stieg aus. Noch war es nicht direkt dunkel und sie konnte das durchaus schöne Haus ihres Vaters nun von nahem genauer betrachten. Sie wusste schon immer wo er wohnte. Sie war hier immer vorbeigefahren, um zu sehen wie ihr Vater auf der Dachveranda saß und die Vögel beobachtete. Auch wenn sie es sich nie gern eingestand, so hatte sie ihn schon vorher immer vermisst.

Sie öffnete die Beifahrertür, legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und fragte sanft: „Dad?"

Hank lehnte sich in die Berührung. Sie zeugte von Wärme und eine Erinnerung von früher, als Carolyn ihn noch beachtete und sich über sein Dasein gefreut hatte, kam wieder hoch. Wenn er sich hingesetzt hatte, war sie auf seinen Schoß geklettert, hatte sein müdes Gesicht gestreichelt und gesagt: „Hab dich lieb, Daddy."

Carolyn fühlte etwas Feuchtes an ihrer Hand und sah im matten Licht … ihr Vater weinte. „Wach auf, Dad."

Hank wurde wach und sah zu seiner Tochter. Er senkte den Kopf wieder als er ihren Blick sah und schnallte sich ab, um auszusteigen. Carolyn stützte ihn wieder, auch wenn er etwas ausgeruhter war als vorher.

Sie öffnete die Tür und fragte: „Soll ich bleiben? Würdest du dich dann wohler fühlen?"

Hank wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Er fragte zaghaft: „Möchtest du es denn?"

„Mir wäre wohler, wenn ich ein Auge auf dich habe." Ohne weitere Worte führte sie ihn weiter hinein und lehnte ihn an die Wand. Sie schloss die Tür und sagte dann, wesentlich freundlicher: „Lass uns zu Bett gehen. Es wird Zeit."

Landry nickte nur.

Carolyn lag im Gästebett und starrte zur Decke. Sie konnte nicht einschlafen und fühlte sich unwohl. Warum lag wohl daran, dass ihr das Bild ihres weinenden Vaters nicht aus dem Kopf ging.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch und hob den Kopf an, um besser zu hören. Sie stand auf und ging in das Zimmer ihres Vaters. Er schien unruhig zu schlafen. Er wälzte sich herum und stöhnte immer wieder. Seine Atmung machte ihr Angst. Es musste ein furchtbarer Alptraum sein, der ihn so quälte.

Bald konnte sie es nicht mehr mit ansehen. „Dad! Dad, wach auf!"

Hank schoss hoch wie eine Kugel und hechelte nach Atem wie ein Marathonläufer. Er sah zu Carolyn und keuchte: „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

‚Jetzt wird sie gehen und vermutlich noch weniger von dir halten als zuvor. Das ist deine Schuld, Hank! Du machst immer wieder denselben Fehler!'

Er war tief in Gedanken versunken als er eine Hand spürte, die seine linke Wange streichelte. Als er aufsah und in Carolyns warmes Gesicht sah, konnte er nicht anders und lehnte sich in diese Berührung.

Sie kletterte zu ihm ins Bett und sprach: „Weißt du noch, als ich diesen furchtbaren Alptraum von dem Monster unter meinem Bett hatte und du mich geholt hast, sodass ich bei euch schlafen kann?"

„Ja", antwortete ihr Vater. Er erinnerte sich gern daran. „Du hast mich überhaupt nicht mehr losgelassen, die ganze Nacht lang." Er lag auf dem Rücken und Carolyn auf der Seite. Er hatte ihr Platz gemacht, sodass sie sich hinlegen konnte.

„Ich fühlte mich damals immer dann sicher, wenn du da warst. Wenn du monatelang weg warst und die Tür ging auf und du kamst hindurch wollte ich die Tür abschließen und dich gar nicht mehr gehen lassen. Doch Mum hatte mich davon immer abgehalten."

Hank sah sie erstaunt an. Wie oft hatte er Carolyn offen über ihre Gefühle sprechen gehört? Er sehnte sich nach jener Zeit zurück, wo er ihr Vater sein durfte, weil sie es zuließ. Würde sie es nun zulassen?

„Es tut mir leid, Carolyn", sagte er plötzlich. Seine Lippen bebten, seine Augen glänzten. „Ich hätte dir ein besserer Vater sein müssen. Stattdessen habe ich euch beide im Stich gelassen."

Carolyn fühlte wie ihr Gesicht nass wurde. Sie rückte näher an ihn und legte den Kopf auf seine Brust. Wie ein Kind ließ sie sich halten und diesmal war es Hank, der seine Tochter nicht einen Moment losließ.


End file.
